Tables which can be stacked, one on top of the other, are well known in the art and typical examples are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,073 to Swanson; U.S. Pat No. 3,326,148 to Jakobsen; and U.S. Pat No. 3,347,186 to Khattar and also in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 153,904 to Wais. Jakobsen and Swanson each disclose a plurality of identical tables which may be stacked in any order, however, when these tables are stacked, the tables on top are offset with respect to those tables below. Khattar discloses a set of only two tables or the like which may be stacked, but in order to stack the tables it is necessary to invert one of the tables prior to stacking. While Wais discloses tables which can be stacked one directly on top of the other, his tables must be stacked in a specific order.